Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance
Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance is the sequel to the first Ghost Rider film. It was released on February 17, 2012, in 3D. Plot Nadya was a young gypsy, wanting out of the gypsy lifestyle so she hooked up with Ray Carrigan, a gun and drug runner. But when a gun deal goes bad, Nadya has to jump from a three-story window to her death. But as she's dying, the Devil as the form of Roarke arrives and makes her a deal. He will restore her body if she agrees to provide him with a son. 13 years later, the son named Danny, is about to turn 13 and the devil in the Roarke body for several years needs a new body that can actually contain the power. Danny, being only half human, is that body. But it can only be done at sunrise on the boys 13th birthday, so he hires Carrigan to abducted Danny and bring him to him. But groups of monks lead by Frenchman Moreau is out to rescue the boy. Carrigan, leading a group of mercenaries to capture Danny in a monastery and Moreau tries to help Danny and Nayda but Nayda confuses him with one of the monks and shots at him. Knowing only the Ghost Rider can protect the boy, Moreau goes to Johnny Blaze whose been hiding in eastern Europe after his deal with Roarke trying to deal with the evil spirit the dwells within him. Moreau makes Johnny a deal if Johnny uses the Rider to rescue the boy, Moreau and his groups of monks lead by Methoties will remove the demon from Johnny's body. So Johnny changes into the Ghost Rider, several battles break out where the boy is first captured by Carrigan, and then rescued by the Rider, then the Rider and Danny bond over there demonic natures while Carrigan killed in a battle and resurrected by Roarke as Blackout, a demon who decays everything he touches. Johnny, Nadya, and Moreua take Danny to Methoties and the monks for fill there promise. They remove the Ghost Rider from demon after telling Johnny the background of the demon. The demons name is Zerithos and he was an angel, a spirit of justice sent to protect man. But he was taken to hell, corrupted and his mission of protecting the innocent turned into punished the guilty and he turned into the devil's Spirit of Vengeance. But the monks rid Johnny of the Rider, then they decide that Danny is dangerous and born with his power and they can not remove it so they decide to kill the boy. But Blackout shows up, kills the monks and captures Danny. Delivering the boys to Roarke, the ceremony to put Roarke's soul in Danny's body begins. Knowing that this means the end of the earth, Johnny, Moreua, and Nadya go to stop Roarke, Blackout kills Moreua, Johnny is about to be killed as well, but Danny realizing that he has all of Roarke's powers puts the power of Zerithos back into Johnny. Once again as the Rider, Johnny kills Blackout and a road chase occurred with the Rider chasing Roarke and the boy. Ghost Rider crashes Roarke's car and sends him back to hell and Danny is killed in the crash. But Johnny can feel the angelic part of Zerithos and his hands glow with blue fire as the angel resurrects the boy. With Roarke beaten, Johnny rides into the night, not as the Spirit of Vengeance, but as the Spirit of Justice. Cast *Nicolas Cage as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider **Ionut Cristian Lefter as Young Johnny Blaze *Ciarán Hinds as Roarke *Violante Placido as Nadya Ketch *Idris Elba as Moreau *Johnny Whitworth as Ray Carrigan/Blackout *Fergus Riordan as Danny Ketch *Christopher Lambert as Methodius *Anthony Head as Benedict *Spencer Wilding as Grannik *Sorin Tofan as Kurdish *Jacek Koman as Terrokov *Cristian Iacob as Vasil *Jai Stefan as Krakchev *Vincent Regan as Toma Nikasevic *Paul Vasquez as Crease *Tobias Öjerfalk as Dude (Forest) Production Development On February 9, 2007, Marvel producer Avi Arad announced the development of Ghost Rider 2 at a press event. Peter Fonda had also expressed a desire to return as Mephistopheles. In early December 2007, Nicolas Cage also expressed interest to return in the lead role as Ghost Rider. Shortly after, in another interview he went on further to mention that he would enjoy seeing a darker story, adding, "He's not eating jelly beans anymore; he's getting drunk." He suggested that the film could do with newly created villains. It was also rumored that the sequel would feature Danny Ketch, another Marvel character who took up the Ghost Rider mantle in the comics. In a September 2008 interview, Cage informed IGN that Columbia had taken meetings to start a sequel. Cage noted conversations about the story, where Ghost Rider may end up in Europe on behalf of the church, having story elements "very much in the zeitgeist, like Da Vinci Code." In February 2009, an online source stated Columbia Pictures had greenlit a sequel to Ghost Rider. Nicolas Cage was slated to reprise the lead role, whilst the studio was in search of writers. On September 23, 2009, it was reported that screenwriter David S. Goyer had signed on to write the script for the sequel. Goyer spoke to MTV about the sequel, stating that the story would pick up eight years after the events of the first film and that he hopes to start filming by 2010. The sequel is finally titled Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance and was produced by Mike De Luca, and pre-screened with a PG-13 rating. On July 14, 2010, it was confirmed that Nicolas Cage would return, and Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor were announced to direct the film, with editor Brian Berdan and cinematographer Brandon Trost reuniting with the directors from the Crank films. Christopher Lambert underwent three months of sword training just as he did in Highlander (1986), ''and he has shaved his head for his role as the Monk Methodius. Filming In July 2010, Cage revealed shooting was to start in November. In an interview with Superhero Hype!, Eva Mendes revealed that she would not be back as Roxanne for the sequel. The film was shot in Romania and Turkey. The film started principal photography in Sibiu, Romania in November 2010, using mostly local talent. Principal photography was completed on January 24, 2011. On March 16, 2011, it was confirmed that Johnny Whitworth would be playing the antagonist, which was also confirmed to be Blackout. Later, the film was converted in post-production to 3D release. Three scenes were shot on set Castel Film Romania. Among the places in the country chosen were Transfăgărăşan, Targu-Jiu, Hunedoara Castle and Bucharest. Filming in Turkey took place in Cappadocia, a historical region in central Turkey with exotic chimney topped rocky setting. The scene with the Greco-Roman theatre was filmed in Pamukkale where the ancient Greek (of the Seleucid Empire) city of Hierapolis once stood. Reception Reviewers who viewed an early preview screening at the December 2011 Butt-Numb-A-Thon in Austin expressed negative reactions to the film, with two attendants saying it was worse than the first ''Ghost Rider film, and one even going so far as to say that the sequel makes the first film "look like The Dark Knight" by comparison. On Rotten Tomatoes the film holds a 18% rating based on 132 reviews with the consensus stating: "With a weak script, uneven CG work, and a Nicolas Cage performance so predictably loony it's no longer amusing, Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance aims to be trashy fun but ends up as plain trash."https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/ghost_rider_spirit_of_vengeance On Metacritic, the film has a score of 32 based on 20 reviews.https://www.metacritic.com/movie/ghost-rider-spirit-of-vengeance IGN gave the movie four out of five stars.https://web.archive.org/web/20120219232447/movies.ign.com/articles/121/1218966p1.html Box Office Despite its negative reviews, it opened in 3,174 theaters at #3 with $22,115,334, behind Safe House, which moved to #1 on its second weekend and The Vow the holdover of the last week, less than half of the first Ghost Rider's opening weekend of $45,388,836. As of June 4, it has gone on to gross $51,774,002 at the domestic box office and $80,789,928 overseas for a worldwide total of $132,563,930, that's why it became a box office bomb. Canceled Future On February 2012, directors Mark Neveldine and Brian Taylor discussed producing a potential Ghost Rider 3 and having someone else direct it. Neveldine told The Playlist that Nicolas Cage has expressed interest in appearing in another Ghost Rider film, hinting that the film could move forward provided that Spirit of Vengeance was a success saying "I know Nic wants to do it, he's very pumped about it.....We'll just have to see how well this does." In March 2013, when Nicolas Cage was asked about a possible third installment, Cage said "It's possible, but it won't be with me... Anything's possible. But I doubt, highly, that I would be in the third installment of that." According to MTV, Cage believes that another Ghost Rider film might happen "down the road" saying "It would be interesting if they did it with a female Ghost Rider," but he insisted that his days as Johnny Blaze are behind him for now. Cage also said "Personally, I'm done," he said. "I've done what I had to do with that part. You never say never, but right now, today, I would say that I'm done." On May 2, 2013, Marvel Studios President Kevin Feige announced that the film rights to Ghost Rider had reverted to Marvel Studios, though also stated that the studio had no immediate plans to make another Ghost Rider film. On July 2016, it was announced that the new iteration of Ghost Rider will debut in the fourth season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gallery SOV poster.jpg|Teaser poster ,as shown in the SDCC. HFX_104.gif|Animated GIF image that shows a stuntman ,wears a HFX-CG mask and makeup on his face and later we see the final compotise. Grlogosovnew 11002.JPG Grlogonew.JPG Videos Category:Released Movies